


Clueless

by monchy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchy/pseuds/monchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's love life through the ages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

“She’s cute, I think she’s cute, do you think she’s cute?”

“Yes, Anakin, very cute.” Obi-Wan sighs, leans his head back on the sofa. Anakin knows he’s being annoying, but he’s nervous as all Hell and he kind of wants his Master’s approval of the girl. He’s fifteen, it’s his first formal date, so that’s common behavior, right?

“What if I screw up?” he wonders, fiddling with his robe. Obi-Wan looks up from his datapad, stares at him as Anakin watches him from the corner of his eyes. “I mean, what if I say the wrong thing? All I talk about is wires and ships, girls hate that! And what if–what if–I don’t know!”

“For Force’s shakes, Anakin!” Obi-Wan stands up, walks towards him. His cheeks are a little bit red and his lips set in a thin line, and Anakin thinks that he looks unbearably cute, even more so when he slaps his hands away from his own robe and starts fixing his collar properly. “Now listen to me, young man. Just be yourself, and calm down! With the insane things you do, dating a girl shouldn’t be a challenge, really.”

Anakin chuckles a little when Obi-Wan smiles at him, and his shoulders relax almost instantly under his touch. “You’re the one that always says I’m annoying.”

“What I find annoying, the girl will probably find cute.” Obi-Wan pats his shoulders a little, makes him stand up straighter. “Apparently they seem to think that you’re some kind of rebel.”

“Really?” Anakin smiles himself when Obi-Wan puts him in front of the mirror, making him look at himself. Anakin, though, is staring at his Master’s eyes, which are looking at him with the sort of prideful, loving look Anakin tries as hard as he can to get with everything he does. And Hell, but if he can make his Master look at him like that, then maybe he can date one tiny, cute girl.

***

“So, what do you think?”

Obi-Wan looks at him, eyes scanning his outfit with certain skepticism in them, and after a few seconds of scrutiny puts them back on the screen of his datapad. Not quite the reaction he was expecting, but Anakin can at least work with that.

“Something wrong with it?” he asks, looking at himself in the mirror. He looks dashing, and totally hot if he says so himself.

“Well, Anakin, that shirt…”

“What?”

“It’s see-through.” Obi-Wan looks at him again, one raised eyebrow this time, and Anakin has to smile. For such a good diplomat, Obi-Wan’s expression say it all, all the time. Or maybe he can just read him that easily.

Anakin walks towards him, takes a seat next to him on the comfortable couch of their quarters and slouches a little. He looks at the ceiling at then back down, watches as his Master’s long fingers press keys fast enough for Anakin not to be able to decipher what he’s writing. He looks very proper, Anakin thinks, in need of debauching, maybe. Then again, that’s Obi-Wan’s usual look.

“I’m going hunting, that’s why it’s see-through,” Anakin says after a while, playing with the hem of the shirt. He kind of borrowed it from Master Vos’ for tonight. And no, that doesn’t count as stealing.

“Then it is, indeed, quite blunt.”

Anakin chuckles, smile wide as Obi-Wan’s eyes twinkle with something close to amusement. “You should come with me.”

“I’m too old for clubs, Padawan.”

“’Course not!” exclaims Anakin, both hands finding Obi-Wan’s wrist and stilling his movement over the datapad. Anakin pouts, sticking his lower lip out as much as he can, and wondering if that will stop getting to Obi-Wan sometime. He certainly hopes not. “Come with me, come on!”

Obi-Wan shakes his head, and by the time he’s sighing, putting one of his reddish locks behind his ear, Anakin knows he’s won. “I’ll go, but don’t expect my shirt to show my nipples.”

As Obi-Wan stands up, Anakin chuckles.

***

Obi-Wan hates seeing Anakin cry, and only because Anakin knows this is he sniffing his tears right back in. He’d be sobbing otherwise, and he knows it’s silly, but he feels so utterly miserable he’s willing to face the humiliation of crumpling down in front of his Master. Any case, he tries to suck it up and be a man. When Obi-Wan looks at him, tender eyes and spread arms, Anakin changes his course of action, dives in for his Master’s warmth, and tries to, at least, not whine too much in his pathetic crying.

“Why would she cheat on me, really? Am I that terrible?”

“No, of course not,” says Obi-Wan, patting his back a little.

“You’re just saying that, because you have to… When I die old and alone I’ll blame you for giving me false hope.”

“Um. That’s a tad melodramatic, don’t you think?”

“I’m a teenager, I’m supposed to be melodramatic.”

“Oh, then please, do go on.” Obi-Wan laughs a little, but still he presses a small kiss to Anakin’s hair, and tells him that it will be fine. And damn, but Anakin believes him.

***

“I’m never gonna find love.” Anakin sighs, puts his right arm above his eyes and leans back on the couch. When he gets no answer, he sighs again.

“Again with the melodrama, Padawan?”

Obi-Wan is looking at him, Anakin can tell. It’s easy to identify the feeling of those ever changing eyes boring on him by now, and Anakin really thinks he should be offended.

“I mean it!” he exclaims. “And I’m not you Padawan anymore.” This time he pouts, only to realize a few seconds later that his arm is covering his face, and Obi-Wan can’t see him.

“Believe me, I know.”

“Would it kill you to acknowledge my suffering then? I keep having all this affairs that end up in nothing but one-night stands! I’m never gonna find love.”

“Have you considered waiting before having sex with someone?”

This time Anakin does look up, only to be presented with the sight of his former Master standing up. He knows he’s going to the kitchen, and that he will bring back a cup of tea for himself and one of hot chocolate for him. It’s disturbing how aware of their habits they both are.

“But sex is essential in a relationship!” he complains, raising his voice so Obi-Wan will hear him from the kitchen. Anakin listens to the sound of pouring liquids, and sits down, looking towards the kitchen and waiting for a reply.

“I’m not saying it isn’t,” states Obi-Wan once he’s coming back towards him with two mugs. “Just that maybe you want to try and talk to these people, too.”

Anakin chuckles, accepting the mug Obi-Wan offers him. He brings it closer to his nose and aspires the scent of the chocolate that only Obi-Wan can prepare. No matter how much time passes, he will always love his Master’s hot chocolate.

“You just say that because you’re not getting any.” Anakin waves a hand dismissively. “When was the last time you got laid, anyway?”

Obi-Wan looks up from his tea, raising one eyebrow comically. “That is certainly none of your business.”

“But I don’t get it! I mean, you’re an attractive man,” Anakin points out. And hey, Obi-Wan is an attractive man. In fact, he’s so hot that it’s stupid, and Anakin wonders how he’s never taken the time to notice… Maybe too much time spent together.

“I thought we were discussing your love life.”

“Oh yes.” Anakin sighs again, and leans back down on the couch. “I’m never gonna find love.”

Obi-Wan laughs, and Anakin gives him a little smile.

***

“Hey, you ok?” asks Anakin after the door has slid close behind him with a soft hiss. He’s all dressed up in nice robes, and terribly uncomfortable actually, but his whining has died as soon as he has seen the miserable expression in Obi-Wan’s face.

“I’m fine,” answers Obi-Wan, and if Anakin didn’t know him as well he does, he might have believed him.

“You’re pale,” he points out, walking closer to him. His robes fly behind him, and before he knows it, he’s getting rid of half of them (dropping them on the floor and getting a nasty look from Obi-Wan) and pressing his hand to Obi-Wan’s forehead. “You’re burning up! Let’s get you to bed.”

“I said I’m fine,” repeats Obi-Wan. “Besides, you’ve got a date.”

“You’re not fine,” states Anakin, fixing Obi-Wan with a hard, stubborn glare that says that he’s not moving until he has him tucked under a pile of sheets.

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know, but you don’t have to.”

Obi-Wan looks at him then, eyes that shine blue tonight and that will shine green tomorrow boring into his with something Anakin doesn’t even pretend to understand. He swallows, feels his heart beat a little faster inside his chest, and wonders about the depths hidden inside his Master’s look.

“What about your date?”

“Not important, Master. Not really.”

***

“He’s very bookish, actually, so I think you’ll like him.” Anakin jumps from foot to foot, waiting for Obi-Wan to get changed so they can go. He’s nervous, fidgety, looking at anything but at his Master’s room door, and quite ready to pull his hair out.

“I’m sure I will,” says Obi-Wan on the other side of the door.

Anakin feels just about fifteen again, dying for his Master’s approval. But he really likes this guy, thinks he could be the one, and he needs Obi-Wan to like him with a desperation he can’t truly understand. Then again, Obi-Wan is his family, and if he was forced to choose… well, there’s no doubt in his mind about whom he would pick. Still, he really, really, really wants Obi-Wan to like him.

“Quinlan said he was nice,” says Anakin after a while. Then, he hums, considers what he just said. “I’m not so sure that’s a good thing.”

Obi-Wan is chuckling when he comes out of the room, straightening clothes that couldn’t be more perfectly ironed. Anakin looks at him, hands fidgeting with his clothes, and when Obi-Wan smiles at him, Anakin smiles back, because he has it bad for Obi-Wan’s smile. He doesn’t know what it means, but he knows there’s something there that goes beyond hero-worship. That’s why he has wisely decided not to analyze it any further, lest he found something too complicated.

“Let’s go, then.”

“Ok, ok, let’s go.”

***

“You look terrible,” states Obi-Wan, eyes wandering to Anakin’s hunching figure.

Anakin can’t blame him for such a statement, though. He walks towards Obi-Wan, and drops all of his weight on the couch with a heavy ooff that echoes inside the room. He feels defeated.

“He left me,” he says, eyes falling downwards. “Said I’m lacking the spirit to compromise, that I’m not really there.” He shrugs. “He’s probably right.”

“Don’t say that,” says Obi-Wan.

Before he knows it, Anakin has a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, and Obi-Wan’s sweet smile to accompany his misery. He leans sideways, dropping his head to Obi-Wan’s shoulder and sighing softly when slow fingers touch his curls.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Master.”

“You’d be just fine. You’d probably have a burnt kitchen and not one matching pair of socks, but you’d be fine.”

Anakin chuckles, looks into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “No, I don’t think I would.”

***

“How’s your lonely time going?”

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan, sprawling his legs even farther apart on the couch and convincing himself that Obi-Wan is actually interested on an answer and not just mocking him. Obi-Wan’s too good for that. Anakin’s face rolls on the couch until he’s close enough to smell Obi-Wan’s hair, and he inhales the scent almost unconsciously.

“Not so good,” he answers, tone bordering on sleepy.

“I think it’s healthy for you.” Obi-Wan turns his eyes towards him, and now instead the scent of his hair Anakin gets that of Obi-Wan’s skin. It’s starting to be scary how much he’s been noticing these things lately, so much that he kind of wants to bury his hand in Obi-Wan’s hair, just to know how it would feel.

“Yeah, well, my right hand doesn’t agree.”

Obi-Wan smiles at him, mischievous, and Anakin finds the curve of those lips thoroughly inviting. “It’s not all about sex, you know?”

“I’m twenty five, Master, it is all about sex.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head this time, but his eyes don’t move away from Anakin’s, so that he can see the play of light blue mixing with grey in his irises. While he’s wondering just when the Hell he got so poetic, his eyes wander around Obi-Wan’s face, ending up firmly settled on his lips. The realization that he wants to kiss him strikes him so fast that he has to stand up, managing to hit his knee on a table, falling to the floor in a mass of robes and flailing arms, and with a squeak that borders on embarrassing.

“Are you all right?” asks Obi-Wan.

Anakin assures him that he is, but he doesn’t look at him. Just in case.

***

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Anakin half screams, flailing his arms around and looking generally cute in his freaking out moment. This? Is all Obi-Wan’s fault.

“Tell you what?” Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, leaning back on the counter innocently, as if he didn’t know exactly what is Anakin talking about.

“That I’m in love with you!” Anakin’s arms flail a little bit more. “I mean, come on! You totally knew, you always know everything before I do, right!? And now, now, oh, fuck it.”

Before Obi-Wan has the time to reprimand him on his use of language (which Obi-Wan would have done, because Anakin knows him that well), Anakin launches forward, connecting his lips to Obi-Wan’s, pressing both hands to Obi-Wan’s cheeks. And Force, but he must love him, because nothing has ever felt as this does. There are no stars or fireworks or fanfare, just the two of them, in Obi-Wan’s quarters, like so many other times, sharing something that only they can share. It’s slow and sweet, and then it’s frantic and wild. It’s a whirlwind, a sensation that starts in Anakin’s feet and flies to every part of his skin Obi-Wan is touching, and he can’t get enough.

“Why are you so sure that I love you back?” murmurs Obi-Wan, lips teasing over Anakin’s, cheeks flushed in the most adorable way Anakin has ever seen.

“Pfft, you totally do, I’m irresistible.”

Obi-Wan chuckles, and Anakin thinks it’s nice to know why he loves the sound so much.

“Now come on, I have the wildest fantasies about that couch of yours. I never thought about accomplishing them, because you would kill me, but if you’re there, too… Well, it’s convenient, really.”


End file.
